


Sinner Takes All

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have a love for Wednesday night Bible Study at Dean's house. Well, it's not the group itself that they love, it's what they can do in the kitchen whilst everyone prays next door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> Sooo, this fanfiction was a product of the wonderful prompt sent to me by the even more wonderful Valentia: _"So the prompt: Slightly underage (17?) Dean and Cas met through their parents who always have those Bible club meetings. They always come with their parents to each others house, pretending they are there for the Bible club while they're actually there so Cas can fuck Dean on the kitchen counter while their parents are praying and saying psalms next door in the living room. (+1000 bonus points for a good old rim job before the actual fucking)"_ And it was pretty fun to write!! I hope that I did it justice and I hope that you enjoy what's been written :D (P.S. I wrote a prequel to this work and the link is in the end notes!!!)

It’s Wednesday night and it might as well be Christmas for both Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. Why? Because Bible Study is happening at Dean's house. It’s not the actual Bible Study that the two older teens are excited about, it’s what they get to do in the kitchen whilst everyone is praying and quoting verses next door.

“Mom?” Dean pipes up halfway through. His Mother glances over at him. “I was wondering if Cas and I could go grab some drinks for everyone? I know that there’s some fresh squeezed lemonade in the fridge,” Dean proposes sweetly. He can catch Castiel biting back a wicked smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“That would be wonderful, Dean. You and Cas go ahead, take your time,” Dean’s Mom says with a soft smile. Dean smiles back and rises from his seat, Cas wandering to the kitchen right behind him. When the kitchen door closes, there's a pause before Cas grins, pushing Dean up against the island counter in the kitchen. He slots his mouth with Dean's and the two waste no time getting their tongues into each others mouths, kissing hotly and desperately. They know that they have to make things quick.

Soft noises that will go unheard next door bleed into the kiss as Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's waist, and Castiel smoothes his hands up Dean's chest with a quiet moan, bringing his hands to cup the back of Dean’s neck. The two know that they could get caught like this, but it only makes their adrenaline pump faster through their veins, arousal burning alongside it.

Castiel finally pulls away, panting, bringing his lips to Dean's ear. “You don't know how fucking sexy you look in that flannel with the sleeves rolled up,” Castiel growls, causing Dean to smirk.

“I knew you'd like it,” Dean murmurs back, thrusting his hips up into Castiel's. Castiel let's out another soft growl as he rolls his hips into Dean's and their half hard cocks grind together through the fabric of their jeans and boxers.

“God, I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you,” Castiel mutters as he grinds his hips down in little circles, causing Dean to let his head loll back with a smile. Castiel takes the opportunity and presses little kisses and nips to the skin of Dean's neck. “I've been thinking about it all day,” Castiel informs Dean, who tightens his grip on Castiel's back and waist.

“That makes two of us then,” Dean tells Castiel, who grins, giving a particularly harsh thrust of his hips that has Dean biting his lip.

“You brought the lube and the condom, right?” Castiel double checks, and Dean nods, fishing in his pocket to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube that he sets on the counter behind him. Castiel grins, pulling Dean in for one last long, messy, perfect kiss. “Turn around and bend over for me,” Cas instructs, pulling away from Dean and grabbing the lube. Dean definitely does not need to be told twice so he turns around, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles along with his boxers before he places his palms on the cool counter, sticking his ass out just for Cas, who licks his lips at the sight.

Usually they go straight to the whole fingering thing, but Cas is feeling a little adventurous tonight. So, he gets down on his knees and sets the lube aside, spreads Dean's cheeks, and presses his hot, wet tongue to Dean's rim.

Dean squeaks, holding back a moan at the sudden surprise. Cas has a skilled tongue no matter what, but when it comes to rimming, it’s all over for Dean. Dean can feel Cas' tongue circling his entrance, licking long stripes from Dean's perineum to his tailbones, all the while humming softly, vibrations shooting through Dean's skin. Castiel focuses his tongue on Dean’s rim, coaxing him to relax. Dean does so, but still, he has to bite down on his knuckles to keep back the desperate noises that are begging to be let loose.

Castiel let’s out a soft moan, closing his eyes and fucking going to town, doing everything he can to leave Dean in shambles. And he knows exactly how to do that too. He knows that he can’t keep doing it forever, however, even though in all honesty he wouldn’t mind if he could. By the time Castiel pulls away momentarily, Dean is biting his knuckles so hard that he’s bruised them. He sighs quietly at the pause, but soon enough Cas is sliding one finger smoothly inside Dean, bringing his tongue back at the same time.

Dean lets out a choked out whimper as Castiel thrusts his finger in and out, taking his tongue away momentarily so that he can use his free hand to give Dean’s balls some attention, rolling them in his hand before stroking Dean’s cock once. Dean bites back a groan when he feels a second finger join the first one. He can feel Cas scissoring him open, and he drops his head forwards, just taking in the feeling of the slick stretching of Cas’ fingers. 

Soon enough, Cas hits his prostate, and Dean makes a noise in the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes shut as he takes in the burning pleasure that’s running through his veins as Castiel rubs his fingers teasingly over that sensitive little bundle of nerves.

Cas lets up though, he knows he’s already teased Dean enough by getting his tongue up Dean’s ass. So, he soon adds a third finger, minding the time and how long they’ve been going at it for.

Castiel stretches Dean until he knows he’s stretched enough, and then Cas pulls his fingers out, rising to his feet and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling his cock out of his boxers and the vee of his jeans. Dean hears the noise of the zipper and another rush of adrenaline runs through him. He watches Castiel reach out for the condom, ripping open the packet and sliding it on. He soon reaches for the lube too, pouring a good amount on his fully hardened cock.

“You ready?” he inquires kindly, and Dean nods vigorously. He feels Cas’ hands rest on his hips before Castiel slams in, jerking Dean forward, both boys moaning softly. Castiel plasters himself over Dean, placing his palms on the counter next to Dean’s. He takes a moment to adjust, grinds his hips in little circles before he pulls out and slams back in.

It doesn’t take long for Cas to start up a rhythm, fast and hard, just the way both of them like. It’s a little funny in all honesty how both Dean and Cas would almost prefer this to the times when they have all the time in the world, when they’re at one of their houses and no one’s home so they can moan and groan as loud as they want with Dean spread out on the bed just for Cas. This way, it makes so much more adrenaline, so much arousal run through them. The fact that anyone could walk in on them, the fact that they’re fucking with Cas whispering filth in Dean’s ear all the while listening to the dull hum of their families quoting the Bible, saying prayers, it’s so dirty and wonderful and fucking magnificent that neither of them can take it.

“You’re perfect like this, Dean, y’know that? God, I love when you’re bent over like this in the middle of the kitchen, wanting it so bad,” Cas grits out next to Dean’s ear. Dean closes his eyes with a soft little moan, taking in the moment, the feeling of Cas pounding into him like there’s no tomorrow. He loves the way that Cas doesn’t hold back, the way that Cas lets out these soft growls and groans. It’s perfect. All of it.

Castiel loves it just as much as Dean. He loves the way that Dean sticks his ass out and waits patiently for it, the way Dean tries to hold back perfect little whimpers and moans. Sometimes he lets one slip however, like right now. Castiel just drove his cock right into Dean’s prostate, and though the moan Dean let out couldn’t be heard from the other room, it’s enough for Cas to bring up his hand and clamp it over Dean’s mouth.

Dean moans even more at the action. He shouldn’t find it arousing as he does, but the fact of Cas’ hand over his lips, choking off any moans or sighs that are too loud, it makes the gathering heat in his groin swell. It does the same for Castiel as well. He loves it when Dean is too loud, when he has to shut him up like this. It gets him off as much as it does for Dean.

Dean shuts his eyes again and lets out a quiet groan into Cas’ hand. He feels like his heart is in his throat, and he can feel it pounding in his ears. Cas hasn’t been fucking him for that long, but that doesn’t matter because Dean is already approaching his orgasm. He’s grinding his hips back desperately into Cas’, and he’s letting out all these little noises that are muffled by Cas’ hand. Cas can tell by the way Dean’s hips are moving and the little noises that he’s making that Dean is close, and Cas can tell that he, himself, is in the same boat.

Seeing Dean like he is right now, feeling the heat of his body pressed against Cas’, feeling his hips shoving themselves back onto Cas’ cock, it all drives Castiel closer and closer to his orgasm. And Cas knows what will get him over the edge, and, in kind, do so for Dean too.

Castiel fits his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, his lips against Dean’s ear, breath tickling it. “C’mon, Dean, come, come for me. You know just how much I love to see you come, your back arched against my chest. C’mon, Dean, I know how close you are,” Castiel whispers with a wicked grin on his face. Dean hears the words and moans, they’re just enough to get him where both him and Cas want to be.

Dean moans into Castiel’s hand, clenching around him as his back arches, come shooting out all over the cabinets. Castiel takes in the feel, the sight of it, and with a handful of thrusts, he does the same, muffling a groan in Dean’s shoulder as his hips slowly still.

Cas finally takes his hand away from Dean’s mouth, and Dean sighs quietly in response. The two are still panting, trying to catch their breaths, and they would love nothing more than to stay like that for awhile, but they know that they have to be quick still.

Castiel pulls out of Dean and grabs a bunch of paper towels, balling the condom up in them so it won’t be noticed once he throws it away. “I’ll get the lemonade, you clean up,” Castiel tells Dean, who begrudgingly nods, pulling up his boxers and his pants as Castiel tucks himself back into his own boxers and pants.

Castiel grabs a few glasses and gets the lemonade, putting it out on the counter and pouring it as Dean grabs some more paper towels, wiping the come off of the cabinets. He tosses them in the wastebasket and does his best to straighten himself out as Castiel does the same. “Ready?” Castiel asks, his breathing still the slightest bit quickened, just as Dean’s. Dean nods and the two make their way back into the living room where everyone has just finished sharing a Bible quote.

“Oh, there you boys are, I was just about to go in and check on you,” Dean’s Mother says as Castiel sets the lemonade on the coffee table. Dean smiles at her.

“Sorry we took so long, Mom, I spilt a glass of lemonade so we had to clean it up,” Dean lies. He glances up at Castiel who has a little twinkle in his eye, and Dean holds back a smirk.

“That’s fine. Sit down, we were just about to listen to Mrs. Novak discuss on of her favorite verses,” Dean’s Mom says as both Dean and Castiel find their seats, Dean cringing a little as he sits.

When the group is over and the Novaks are leaving, Castiel walks up to Dean, whispering in his ear quietly enough for noone to hear, “I already can’t wait to fuck you next Wednesday.”

Dean smirks, whispering back, “I look forward to it just as much as you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, let me know what all of you guys thought!! Feedback is always amazing, so feel free to leave any!! If any of you wonderful people want to come talk to me or you want me to fill a prompt, [here's my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) so that you can do that :) With that, I hope that all of you guys enjoyed this fic and I hope that all of you are doing well!!! <3 Xoxo (The link to the prequel is [right over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6488674) so you can go ahead and read that if you'd like :D)


End file.
